You're Beautiful
by Faerie of Tara
Summary: Sometimes "Meant to Be" are just words. Vaguely inspired by James Blunt's song, "You're Beautiful". Angsty.


Title: You're Beautiful (song by James Blunt)

Summary: "Meant to be" are sometimes just words.

Blaine pushed through the mess of bodies, trying to board the train. He wondered briefly why the train was so full, and then remembered there was some pop concert in the city that night. He then realized most of the bodies pushing him around were teenaged.

He sighed, resigning himself to standing the whole trip. At least it was only a 20-minute ride. He swung his heavy briefcase more securely over his shoulder and walked up the steep steps of the train, trying to not to fall on anyone. He reached the top, and instead of searching futilely for a seat like his fellow travelers, he stood in the now silent boarding area and gripped onto the metal bar beside him as the train lurched forward.

He dug around in his briefcase for his iPhone with his other hand and it emerged triumphant moments later.

He stuck the headphones into his ears and swiped at his phone screen. He put his music on shuffle, and as an afterthought, typed a message out to his oldest daughter.

"Good luck on your math midterm, honey"

She replied seconds later with a "thanks" and he smiled involuntarily. He then let his eyes slip close as his music reached a crescendo and he let his mind clear from everything except the music flooding his ears.

The next suburban stop had his eyes flying open as the train stopped and the doors opened, a rush of cold air swirling around him, pulling at his hair and clothes.

He tucked his phone into his coat pocket, and pulled his scarf tighter around his neck as he watched a few dozen young people board the train.

The next few stops saw the area around Blaine getting more full. By the last stop, he was wedged between a tall man smelling of cigarette smoke, and a group of giggly teenage girls that reminded him of louder versions of his daughters.

The door whooshed open for the second to last time, and a new group of people struggled to find room to stand in the hot, crowded area.

Blaine was shifting backwards slightly to make more room when something caught his eye.

A bright red scarf was tied around a pale neck, and as the owner of said neck boarded the train, his eyes snapped up and locked with Blaine's for a brief moment before flitting away. Blaine froze. This boy (and yes, it was a young boy) had eyes of a color that seemed to fit an ocean, not a human being. Blaine's eyes roved over the boy and saw he was dressed to the nines- a tightfitting black jacket and dark skinny jeans were accentuated by a sharp red scarf and gray gloves. His brunette hair was coiffed to perfection, and his skin was pale and creamy. The teenager was probably around the age of Blaine's oldest child- 18- and he was with another boy. The other boy had hair disheveled from the wind, thick glasses, and an easy smile. His black-gloved hand was intertwined with the beautiful boy's.

Blaine felt a pang of something red-hot and burning rush through him, but he paid it no mind as the train stopped for the final time, and people started rushing to get off the train.

He followed the mess of bodies dutifully, subconsciously keeping the pale teen in his line of sight.

He rode up the escalator, the teenager only a few people in front of him. While walking to the next flight of stairs, Blaine caught up to the two teens and caught a snippet of their conversation while the escalator carried them up toward the entrance of the station.

The shorter, glasses bearing one was speaking quickly.

"Kurt, I'm so excited! I mean, to actually see Imagine Dragons in concert has been a dream of mine since I first heard-" His voice was swept away by the dull roar of the city and Blaine regretfully allowed himself to slip away from the short boy and _Kurt_.

Once the automatic glass doors opened for them, Blaine turned left to cross the river while watching the other boys do the same. They followed the same route for a few blocks, Blaine usually a few steps behind the boys, watching them with a sense of unexplainable urgency. Soon, however, Blaine regretfully had to turn down the street to his building.

He saw the stop light change to a 'walk' signal in front of him and watched the two boys cross the street, hands still clasped.

His eyes followed Kurt's back for as long as he could, letting people push him out of the way, muttering obscenities at his still form, not crossing the road when able. He just stood there for what seemed like hours, watching a moment slip away, a moment that was just not meant to be.


End file.
